


【帝讀】獵物

by Charlotte31



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte31/pseuds/Charlotte31
Summary: CP是SDRA2的帝讀/三讀：三王寺帝x讀賣日經吸血鬼x獵人的設定是一個對吸血鬼恨之入骨的高傲獵人被咬脖子，還被強制初擁了的可憐又不幸的故事（？）





	【帝讀】獵物

【獵物】  
——————

高傲的獵人最終被摁在草地上，漂亮白淨的臉龐沾了濕潤的泥土。

穿著筆挺西裝的吸血鬼沾了滿身泥濘，在方才與的激戰中他也同樣掛了不少彩，粘稠的血跡花哨地沾在白西裝上看起來也并不輕鬆。血液仍然從被銀器刺穿的腰側噴濺出來，但他也毫不在意，淡金色的眼瞳裡盡是對獵人墮落的一刻充滿孩子氣的期待。

與只是在流血的吸血鬼不同，獵人的狀況可是嚴峻得多。他的兩隻手都被往不可思議的角度折去，肋骨斷了不止三根，渾身都是血流不止的劃痕，那些都是被吸血鬼的尖長指甲刮破的，在空氣中散發著芳香誘人的血香。

贏得了決戰的勝利的吸血鬼騎坐在他的腰身，凑到他的正上方好笑地俯視著他，紫色的魔法師袍垂落下來遮住了大片夜空。但即使不用遮擋他的視綫他也看不清楚，他的身體應該已經破爛成無法修復的狀態了。鈍痛、骨折、失血，他咬緊著自己的嘴唇，連謾駡的話都吐不出來。

而吸血鬼伏下身來，像是叼到獵物的獸類一樣輕嗅他的脖頸。他的溫度很低，噴出的冰涼氣息涷得讀賣直發抖。吸血鬼冷靜得很，直至現在眼睛也仍然是清澈的琥珀色，一點也不像被飢餓感支配的低等動物，而更加像在欣賞著自己的一舉一動對獵物造成的刺激。他似乎要把讀賣的氣味牢牢記住而凑近去吸嗅，久久都還沒開始他對他的獵物的處刑，接近死亡的恐懼感讓他身下那可憐的獵物抖得更加厲害。

讀賣已經腦袋昏沈，強烈的疼痛感麻痺了神經而接近昏迷。作為獵人象徵的銀色匕首掉落在數米外。

將獵人轉化成獵物的儀式要開始了。

他試圖擰轉自己的腦袋抗拒著吸血鬼，下一秒便被吸血鬼冰涼的手掰過臉去。平日獵人穿著繁複整齊的衣裝，現在那被衣著重重包圍、長期被圍巾保護著的脆弱要害處一覽無遺地展示在吸血鬼的面前。因爲比其他部位少曬太陽而顯得白皙，吸血鬼好玩地伸指戳弄，是牛奶一般嫩滑的膚質；可愛的大動脈因爲緊張而彈動，浮現著淡淡的青色，裡面一點一滴都是吸血鬼的美食。吸血鬼的舌尖落在讀賣的大動脈，冰涼濕滑的觸感順著那跳動的脈絡往下舔舐，就像是對他宣示著自己對他的血液的支配權。

「在下要開動了。」

吸血鬼張開了血口，微微托起了獵物的下顎方便自己的進食。他鋒利尖銳的牙齒上粘著銀絲，猙獰無比，就像野獸一樣要把獵物生吞活剝。

「——嗚！」

「啊、啊......啊、啊啊......」

優秀的獵人被骯髒的獠牙貫穿了。

他被那不潔的、曾經奪去無辜性命的、代表墮落與污點的獠牙貫穿了。

那污穢的尖牙破開了表皮，撕開了他的肉，深刻地埋進了讀賣日經那乾净的身體裡——埋進這具即使纖細、卻應該是獵殺者而降生，而非作爲誰的餌食的青年軀體中。

他確確實實的、沒有任何餘地的、真真切切地被刺穿了。

「啊啊......嗚啊、啊、嗚嗚——」

他痛得很，痛得要死，痛得快要直接麻痹神經陷入昏迷。吸血鬼完全沒有留情，不像是會麻痹獵物神經降低反抗力度的一般吸血鬼，不像他們試圖用甜膩的酥麻感禁錮獵物，金髮的吸血鬼甚至沒有爲他製造溫柔虛假的夢境。埋在他身體裏的吸血鬼是真切的、帶著想要毀壞他的願望進入他的身體裏，強烈地展示自己那殘忍的報復性質。年輕有爲的獵人被疼痛所充斥，他身體每一寸的痛覺似乎都被吸血鬼喚起，要把他撕裂一般地爲他帶來一陣陣抽痛，把他痛得眼球上翻涎液到處流表露出如此丟人的模樣。

即使他如此的苦痛吸血鬼卻完全沒有憐惜他，那可憐又可愛的悲鳴對他的捕獵者是絕佳的興奮劑，促使他再將那牙壓入數分。他被刺得嗚嗚直叫，纖細的脖子揚起，換來的只是吸血鬼虛偽的安撫：撫上他的臉頰的冰涼手掌。

他誇張地動作著，拔出了給讀賣帶來痛苦的牙。吸血鬼終於結束了剝開絢麗糖果包裝紙的階段，開始正式的進食。他湊上去吮吸的時候讀賣覺得自己應該痛得要昏厥過去了，但腦袋在一瞬間卻又鮮明地運轉起來。 

心臟為維持他生存而供應而來的血液變成吸血鬼的大餐，被貪婪的吸血鬼大口大口地吸吮。他的生命被吸血鬼抽走，屬於他的東西被無情地奪取。他昏沉的腦袋開始想著自己似乎成爲了牲畜，就像是在養殖場運送到屠宰場的豬隻，這具十九歲的少年軀體活動至今只是爲了把盛載的鮮血獻給他的捕獵者，只爲了在此刻被吞噬成爲別人維持永生的道具，成爲在吸血鬼體内流動的一部分。

此等可悲的發想濕潤了他的眼眶。他想著自己會寧死不屈，但在死亡帶來的巨大恐懼感面前原來是如此困難。

「太甘甜了，太可口了，讀賣閣下......你真的是作為吸血鬼所追捧的佳餚誕生的啊......啊啊，讀賣閣下是太美味了，真是難得的美味啊......讀賣閣下......」

吸血鬼在他耳邊落下不知是稱讚還是羞辱的言語，那在他紛亂的思考中提醒了他。

在三王寺帝面前，他成爲了獵物。

讀賣日經堅信獵人是砍殺吸血鬼的存在。吸血鬼將人類視爲獵物，而受訓過的獵人將吸血鬼視爲獵物，這是大自然的規律，是如此的理所當然。

協會裏出現獵人被殺的事情可以算是稀疏平常，喪生於吸血鬼口中的獵人絕對不算少。但在每一次事件發生時，在虹上爲著同僚的喪生淚流滿臉的時候，遇難名單的疊加卻堆砌起了讀賣日經的優越感，使他可以踏著更輕快的腳步跟別人擦肩而過。

他暗自嘲笑那些違反大自然常理一般的、弱小的獵人。他用著比常人多倍的努力去證明自己，對自己說自己是強大的，是絕對不會淪落到那種地步的。那些都是失敗者，是劣於自己的、被自己踩在腳下的廢品。

但他在此刻被吸血鬼摁在身下，被森白的獠牙殘忍地插入體内，血液在吸血鬼的喉嚨被吞飲下去。就跟其他失敗者一樣，就跟其他被他暗地嘲笑過的人一樣，沒有任何一分一毫的差別。

即使三王寺大發慈悲留下了他的性命，別人投過來的羡慕目光會變成憐憫，對他備受期待的人們會對他表示失望，而其他優秀的人才也會把他踩在腳下。

他也是劣質品。

水壩崩塌了，那是他用優越感與對別人的嘲諷作爲每一根細小的樹枝，精心堆積十幾年才勉強構成的防綫。劣等感、自卑還有自我厭惡在一瞬間湧流出來，洪水一旦爆發就再也止不住了。不知哪一秒哪一分開始他已經在為自己的悲劇發著抖，嘴裏發出微小又凄慘的悲鳴，哽咽得無助而又可憐，眼淚撲簌撲簌地往外掉，啪嗒啪嗒的沾濕了吸血鬼的手套。

「......？」

吸血鬼的嘴唇感受到了獵物的顫抖，曉有興趣地停住進食的動作。他稍稍退開的時候，白手套便為此等高級又罕見的悲劇獻上了掌聲。

他不是沒有見識過其他獵人喪生在吸血鬼的獠牙之下，但即使是這樣他也沒有見識過如此強烈的情感洪流。他從讀賣日經的一言一行可以看出這位青年獵人自視甚高，在被剝去了外皮后真正的他卻是如此惹人憐惜的一個小東西。這便是爲什麽他摔落的時候會發出如此巨大的碎裂聲，可憐而又不幸，實在太過凄慘了。

吸血鬼的血紅色眼瞳亮了起來。

在無盡的生命中感到無聊的吸血鬼似乎找到了有趣的玩物。

他甚至連自己的飢餓都顧不上了。他本來只是想用讀賣日經來果腹，頂多只想用他當作今夜的消閑。但現在他發現讀賣是多有趣的原材料，多麽適合被他改造成漫漫生命中殺時間的精緻玩具。

高傲、自視過高，同時又脆弱不堪。讀賣日經這樣的存在適合被反復折磨，不只是當成一瞬即逝的一夜的消閑。他可以反復利用他的好勝心去折磨他，可以把他捧得高高的再次摔落，可以使他背負不應該背負的重壓，可以使他顔面掃地尊嚴盡失。那將是多麽有趣的事情啊。

他溫釀著這個奇想，思考著這對獵人來說到底會是多大的諷刺啊。吸血鬼被銀器造成的傷害只愈合了一半，他本應該把獵人吃乾抹净奪取他的生命才能使自己毫無風險地活過去，而他卻頭腦癲狂，許久沒有跳動的心臟甚至要重新復蘇一樣地興奮著。

失血過多的獵人已經完全昏迷過去，離死亡只有一綫之隔。吸血鬼把用作掠食的尖牙沒有再次刺進他的脖子，而是刺進了自己的右手動脈中，刹那間自己的生命便充盈了口腔。

睡去的獵人臉色蒼白，嘴唇也同樣泛白。吸血鬼的拇指勾著他的嘴角輕鬆地掰開了他的嘴，藉著一個親吻將自己的血液灌進了獵人濕熱的口腔。

那是非常神聖的儀式，是消耗自己的大半力量製造血親的神聖儀式。對其他吸血鬼而言是放棄大半力量製造棋子的手段、或是將心愛之人永遠留在身邊的婚禮，但對頭腦瘋狂的三王寺而言卻是製造可供他玩弄可供他折磨的有趣玩物的儀式。

吸血鬼污穢的基因侵入了他的身體，賜予他掠食的尖牙、深入腦髓的束縛與永恆的生命，將他從純潔之身殘忍地轉化成吸血鬼的玩物。

——END——


End file.
